The Solar System
Celestial Bodies Celestial Bodies in the Arcadan system: - Arcadia - Avalon - Arcadia II - Arcadan Belt - Arcadia III - Arcadia IV - Arcadia IV-A - Arcadia V - Arcadia Prime - Luna Prime - Arcadia V-B Arcadia Total Population: 435.0111 billion (Combined) Summary: Arcadia is the star that fuels industry, and life of all things in the system Arcadia. While it powers all of the inner rim of planets, it's light is much less focused by the outer rim. Avalon Current Population: 54 billion Major Settlements: Ring City Summary: Considered to be the most important planet in the system. This planet is the closest orbiting body to Arcadia. The planet suffers from rotating at th same rate it orbits Arcadia. This tidal locked situation causes one side of the planet to be a frozen waste land, and the other covered in lava fields, with a thin twilight zone in between the two. Arcadia II (The Ref) Current population: 2.1 Million Major settlements: FynnCore Mining Yard, Kent Nickels Heat Resistant Living Summary: Arcadia II or improperly "The Ref", is the Arcadan system's primary source of bulk construction materials such as iron, copper and titanium. The planet's surface is littered rock islands among seas of magma, consisting of practically pure molten metals. It is also here that these metals are further refined and then distributed by General Supply. Arcadan Belt Current population (Janus Station): 1 billion Major Settlements: Janus Station Summary: While the belt consists of millions of asteroids used for industrial purposes, it is also home to one of the largest cities in the system; Janus Station. This oasis exists in a gap cleared by years of asteroid destruction and is maintained by a large number of anti-material railguns. The station exists between the Avalonian provisional government and the Terran Continuity and is only accessible to the latter a short period each Arcadan year. Due to this lack of proper governing, the station exists as a utopia for criminals and political activists alike, although some may deem those to be the same. Arcadia III/Ferona Current population: 4 million Major Settlements: Fracture Alpha, Yum? Farms? Summary: Arcadia III or "Ferona" as it's called by the scientists who operate there is an incredibly lush planet whose orbit is perpendicular to the rest of the system's stellar bodies. This, in combination with it's orbit distance, causes it to, biannually, come into contact with the Arcadan Belt. Under normal conditions, this would be devastating, however, Ferona possesses an ultra-thick atmosphere, which negates the extinction level event/s. Arcadia IV-A Current Population: 1 billion Major Settlements: Rosenberg, General Supply Industrial District, La Vega, Major Fuel Supply Summary: Arcadia IV-A is the moon of Arcadia IV in the system and was the third colonized planet in the System. It is home to many casinos and is an alternative to living on the lower section of Ring City, in respect to wealth. Often referred to as Suburbia, the moon is home to most declared as middle class. With this, it is home to many small-medium businesses and policing is light. Arcadia V Current Population: 379.005 Billion (Combined) Summary: This gas giant is parent planet to Arcadia Prime, Luna Prime, and Twin Prime; the home planets of the Terra Continuance. It's size is comparable to records regarding the Sol planet, Saturn. Being so far away from Arcadia would have caused the orbiting moons to be frozen waste lands if not for the planets unique feature. Due to the gas composition of the planet light gathered on the front surface is focused to two points behind the planet, allowing the orbit moons to support life, given roughly 4 hours of intense sunlight. Arcadia Prime Current Population: 259 billion Major settlements: New Washington, The Stack Farms, Summary: The home world of the Terra Continuance, and the Precursors before them. The planet is roughly the size of earth, with near identical eco-systems, Wild life brought from Earth has killed of almost all of the native animals, however there are still a few bird species, left from the colonization. Many of the plant life is similer to earth, with mild differences. Most of the planet now is covered in sprawling slums and stacked farms to support the massive population of the planet. Many residents also work in the industrial wastes, a series of mega-factories, that refine materials and construct many of the items used throughout the Continuance. From toiletries, to luxury amenities, many items are constructed here. This huge waste land of factories has heavily polluted the planet. Smog levels are approaching lethal, and many residents have to limit their outside exposure despite being adapted to the conditions. Luna Prime Current Population: 5 million Major Settlements: Old Ship Yards, Casino Park Summary: Housing the original shipyard of the continuance, this moon houses relatively few residents compared to other planets. The primary export of the moon is gas ships. There was a large series of casinos build on the moon, called New Vegas, however, as the wealth shifted to the inner rim, so did the casinos, they now lay abandoned, and hollowed. Arcadia V-B (Twin Prime) Current population: 120 billion Major Settlements: New Boston, Arcadia V Mining Yards, Halton Summary: Fairing better than it's twin planet Arcadia Prime, this was the second colonized world. Unlike it's twin however, this planet is unusually mineral rich, supporting some of the continuances first mass mining operations. Most of the native wild life still exists as, they seemed more resistant to diseases brought from Earth. However a strange cross breeding event happened between rates from Earth, and the local steel mice, causing a particular hardy rodent known as steel rats.